


Lo que hubiera pasado...

by minimamente



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Un poco oscuro, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué tal si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes?<br/>Un cuento para celebrar Halloween<br/>HTTYD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que hubiera pasado...

**Author's Note:**

> agradesco la inspiracion a una imagen de la pag. de facebook de Caldo de Toothcup

Astrid llena de celos por el reciente éxito en el entrenamiento por parte de Hiccup, decide seguirlo en el bosque hasta donde cree esconde aquel secreto y trucos que lo había vuelto tan bueno enfrentándose con los dragones y así quitarle su debido lugar como la que debía ser admirada y tener éxito en este entrenamiento. 

Hiccup había sido muy cuidadoso con su secreto, siempre en cuidado de que nadie descubriera que Toothless se encontraba en aquel bosque, cuidado y alimentado por un vikingo, alguien que realmente debería haber tomado un hacha o espada y tratar de matarlo y no sintiendo empatía y simpatía por una criatura como este.

Él no quería matar ya dragones, por fin tenía un amigo, un compañero, no quería perderle por alguien de su aldea tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad de un dragón sin una parte de sus alas, especial un raro y único como lo era un furia nocturna. Pero no importo que tan cuidadoso fuera, Astrid por una vez logro ser más astuta que el chico listo de la aldea de Berck y llegar a su escondite donde ese enclenque estaba planeando quitarle su correspondiente gloria, o al menos eso era lo que ella imaginaba. 

La inesperada presencia de Astrid sorprendió a Hiccup, sudo frio y trato desesperadamente de hacerle creer cualquier cosa tonta como que su secreto era que cosía ropa en el bosque, cosa que en retrospectiva si era verdad si contabas todas las nuevas cosas que había inventado para ayudar a Tooth a volar de nuevo incluyendo su traje, pero ella no le creyó ni una palabra, después de todo no era tan tonta como sus demás congéneres vikingos.

Llena de furia, de rabia de saber que la gente de su aldea admiraba a este tonto enclenque como un héroe cuando era obvio que no era ese el papel que se merecía, segada por una sed de sangre que los vikingos podían experimentar en la euforia de la batalla, tomo su hacha y la alzo contra el indefenso Hiccup. Nadie le extrañaría, nadie le necesitaba, nadie se preguntaría que es lo que había pasado con la ya vergüenza entre las vergüenzas entre los vikingos de Berk, el siempre problemático Hiccup. ¿Quién había pensado esas cosas tan deprimentes? No solo fue Astrid, sino también el vikingo viendo el final de sus días a mano de una de sus supuestos camaradas en su aldea natal, alguien a quien debió confiar supuestamente por pertenecer al mismo bando. ¿Realmente alguna vez se sintió perteneciente a ese lugar que supuestamente era su hogar? ¿Alguna vez realmente sintió lo que era la palabra hogar? 

Antes de que el filo del hacha cumpliera su sangriento propósito el rugido de una bestia detiene los musculo de la rubia, estaban en presencia de una bestia, de un monstruo, del enemigo. Un dragón salía posándose en una roca, uno que solo uno había visto cara a cara y sobrevivido hasta ahora, Hiccup, y hoy no aumentaría ese número. El dragón más temido hasta esos días, el misterioso y peligroso furia nocturna.

La mirada de Toothless es fría pero se percibe una furia tan intensa como sus llamas, alguien se atreve a amenazar al humano que lo ha ayudado y acompañado todos esos días, un ser tan vil debe ser eliminado.

Ese día un monstruo había muerto, y no un dragón. Astrid podría haber estado orgullosa por todas sus habilidades y fuerza, pero eso no quitaba su falta de experiencia, y de que lo que el dragón buscaba a la hora de enfrentársele era mucho más importante a lo que ella buscaba. Toothless no buscaba venganza, ni gloria, una forma de liberar esta furia que sintió al ver amenazado a Hiccup, no, el buscaba proteger a ese pequeño humano curioso pero valiente, inesperadamente milagroso al devolverle el vuelo y brindándole una presencia que eliminaba la soledad a la desgraciadamente tanto se había acostumbrado. Ella quería extinguir una vida tan preciada como lo era Hiccup y él no lo permitiría. 

Los sucesos pasaron tan rápido ante los ojos verdes del joven vikingo que cuando pudo reaccionar Astrid estaba tirada en el suelo, su hacha, aquel artefacto con el que quería eliminar su vida, en el suelo igual que ella, liquido carmesí empezaba a formar un charco bajo ella, y su mirada azul jamás le pareció tan apagada como en ese momento. Yacía fría, pálida y muerta frente a él. Toothless la había matado.

Debería sentirse mal, alguien que había conocido durante años estaba muerto, debería sentirse incluso culpable, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, no debería sentirse así, eso estaba mal, ya que se sentía aliviado.

Cuando todo había finalizado la mirada verde toxico observo al pequeño humano que le ayudo y acompaño, sabiendo que quizás esta sería la última vez que le vería, había visto algo feo, una parte del dragón que demostraba lo realmente peligroso que era, la fiera indomable que realmente era, demostrando que sus colmillos y garras eran tan filosos como el acero, que su fuego no tenía rival ante un humano temerario, sabía que Hiccup le temería.

El cuerpo del joven vikingo tembló y observo la mirada de Toothless, tan penetrante como cuando le conoció, y como en ese momento se vio reflejado en esos orbes de un verde intoxicante, pero no le tenía miedo, ya no más, porque ya le conocía, ya sabía tantas facetas de esa creatura, ahora sabia una más de ellas.

Alzo su mano y como en aquel mágico momento en que el de escamas negras le permitió tener contacto con su piel por primera vez, toco esa nariz escamosa y recorrió con sus dedos aquella piel más suave que era difícil creer que era de escamas. Ambos se habían encontrado por una razón. Hiccup supo con certeza que ya no estaba solo, había alguien que se preocupaba por él, que no le molestaba que fuera pequeño y escuálido, que no era el esperado fuerte vikingo que debería ser perteneciendo a una aldea como Berck, como el hijo de su padre el líder de esta misma aldea. Alguien que realmente sentía que le apreciaba, hasta el punto de defenderlo, hasta el punto de matar por él.

Tomo entre sus brazos, abrazo ese cuello ancho con ambos brazos sin importarle que se manchara de sangre aun fresca del hocicó del dragón.

Ya no estaba solo. Ya no estaban solos.

*  
*  
*

Ya no podían quedarse en la isla. Tarde o temprano encontrarían el cuerpo de Astrid, Hiccup había mostrado más respeto por ella que ella incluso mostro algún día por él ofreciéndole una humilde sepultura. La desaparición de la chica prodigio se notaría dentro de poco y su búsqueda sería una reacción rápida, pero la suya seguramente no sería notada hasta que Gobber lo fuera a buscar en la cabaña vacía que había sido su casa donde había vivido junto a su padre esos años.

No llevaba mucho como equipaje, no se sentía tan apegado con lo que lo rodeaba en la casa. Tal vez lo único que se arrepentía era haberle robado un par de herramientas a Gobber, prácticamente la única persona que estimaba y lo había tratado con lo más cercano al respeto en esa isla, pero si algún día necesitaba mantenimiento la prótesis de Toothless o necesitaba construís algo era necesario llevárselas.

¿A dónde iría? O mejor dicho ¿A dónde irían? 

No lo sabía, Toothless y él dejaron la isla aquella noche, aun sin saber que era lo que el destino les aguardaba, solo con única certeza que uno nunca dejaría al otro, empezaron su viaje. Camuflajeados por la oscuridad de la noche volaron a través del cielo nocturno, Hiccup nunca miro atrás, ya que lo único que le importaba ahora ya lo tenía a su lado, el dragón de escamas negras. Su querido Toothless.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.


End file.
